Who You Are
by BackwardsYagami
Summary: Life goes on peacefuly on the islands. The only problem is that Sora begins to understand how he really feels about Riku. SoraXRiku, lots of yaoi, minor language, Rated M for scenes of intercourse.
1. An Innuendo or Two

Back-story: Sora and Riku are 16 and 17 and the events of Kingdom Hearts never happened (or it could be after KH2 but either way their will be no mention of heartless or other worlds, so there).

Warning: This story deals with homosexuality. Also, there are many sexual innuendos and a sex scene in future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Are you happy now?

--

**An Innuendo or Two**

He parried another shot. Riku was relentless. Sure they were play fighting, but to them, this was a serious competition, a test of their masculinity, to see who was better than the other.

Riku lunged forward again. Sora dodged and hit Riku in the back of the neck. Riku fell onto his hands and knees. Sora jumped in for the finishing blow. Riku rolled out of the way and Sora's wooden sword got stuck in the sand of the little paupu tree island. While Sora was attempting to pull out the sword (pull out Sora, pull out! lol inside joke but I'm sure you get the gist of it.), Riku kicked Sora in the ass causing him to do a half-somersault and land firmly on his back.

"Told you I'd win" Riku said arrogantly (as usual), pointing his sword at Sora's face. Sora at that moment freed his sword and hit Riku in the shin (their mom's spent a fortune on band-aids, you know). This caused Riku to flinch enough for Sora to regain his balance and strike at Riku again. Riku blocked and did an amazing backwards jump onto the paupu tree (seriously, how many trees ACCUALLY grow sideways). Sora jumped after him and landed on the paupu tree, Riku then struck with a strong blow. Sora blocked it easily . . .

. . . but lost his balance.

Sora fell about seven feet into the waters of Destiny Islands with a splash.

"Are you o.k.?" Riku asked.

"It's . . . a little hard to . . . swim when you're wearing . . . giant shoes!" Sora replies while choking down water.

"Haha, o.k." Riku began taking off his clothes (this is NOT a strip scene, Riku can't swim with all of his clothes on either! THERE WILL BE no nudity in this part of my story! Now get your mind out of the gutter!) Riku took off his shoes, socks and shirt (oooo) leaving him with just his pants.

Riku jumped after Sora and a longer than necessary last paragraph. Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him onto the beach. They flopped onto the beach panting, Sora on his back, Riku on his front, his arm still wrapped around Sora's waist (ooooooo).

Sora looked over at his best friend who had just saved his life to find his shimmering blue eyes staring back at him. His heart fluttered.

Sora jumped up. Riku followed.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I don't . . . I don't know" Sora replied before bolting home as fast as possible.

Sora dashed home as fast as possible. When he got home, he took of his shoes, ran up the stairs, ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"What was that?" Sora asked himself in his thoughts. He shook nervously as he paced back and forth in his room. "I can't be in love with him, he's Riku, he's my best friend, he's a . . . boy. If I was in love with a boy, that would make me . . . " Sora sank to the floor and began to cry. He must have been crying for five minutes, tears were streaming from his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. Sora froze. The door opened and Riku stepped in (his clothes are back on now, that's why it took so long to get to Sora's house so don't get too excited, yaoi fan-girls this means you).

Riku made eye contact with a teary eyed Sora. "Are you o.k?" Riku asked.

"I'm . . . I'm fine" Sora stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Riku a big smile that only Sora could give.

Riku returned a caring smile. "I don't believe you for a second" he said " I'll be at home if you need to talk" Sora nodded as Riku walked out the door.

Sora waited five minutes. He got up, put his shoes on, walked out the front door and ran down the road. He had to talk to Kairi.

--

Author's Note: Like my aptly named chapter? Get all the jokes? Then review (but don't be too harsh, this is my first story). More chapters to come.


	2. Twilight to Twilght

Author's Note: Yay!! Chapter 2!! It's gonna be AWSOME!!

Disclaimer: I do not own green eggs and ham. I do not own them Sam-I-Am. Oh yeah, I also do not own Kingdom Hearts.

--

**Twilight to Twilight **

Sora ran as fast as he could. He ran all the way to Kairi's door. He opened the door, took his shoes off (polite little boy, isn't he?), ran all the way upstairs to Kairi's room and began knocking on the door continuously. He was still knocking when the door swung open and Sora fell into Kairi's room AND flat on his face. Sora was still on the floor when he looked up at Kairi and said, "I'm in love with Riku."

Kairi reached out a hand and helped Sora off the floor. "Say that again" she asked.

"I'm in love with Riku." Sora began pacing back and forth. "I mean, we were fighting on that island and then I fell into the water and then he jumped in after me and then he pulled me on to shore and then I looked over to thank him and then I saw his eyes and they were AMAZING and he was shirtless and wet and sigh, BUT HE'S A BOY!!"

"So, you're gay, no big deal"

"What do I do about it though? I've never felt like this before."

"I'll help you, right now you gotta be cautious, take it slow. Boys sometime react badly to gays and although I can't see Riku doing that, you never know. Right now you have to look for signs. First try to see if he's gay, than if he is, you find out if he likes you. Think you can do that?" Kairi said. Sora nodded. "It's getting late, though. You should get some rest, sleep on it, you know."

"Thanks Kairi" Sora walked back home, put on his pajamas, got in his bed and fell asleep.

_Riku was standing on the beach in his swimming trunks. He reached out his hand and motioned for Sora to take it. Sora stepped forward and did just that. At that moment he realized that he was also in just swimming shorts. Riku took Sora's other hand in his and looked at him with his blue eyes._

_"I love you" Riku said. "I always have. I want nothing more than just to be with you" Riku brought Sora closer to him and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Their muscular chests were pushed against each other. The kiss lasted in between thirty seconds to a minute when it started to rain. The rain melted away their shorts leaving them wearing nothing. Sora could feel Riku's hardened member brushing against his own. Their kiss became even more intense as Riku's tongue began probing the inside of Sora's mouth. Riku's hand slid down Sora. It slid over his nipple and over his abdomen. Sora felt the hand wrap around his member. Riku pumped and suddenly there was a flash of light._

Sora woke up with a jump. He pulled off his sheets and noticed he was sweating. He looked over at the clock and it was 2:16. Sora looked down at his crotch and noticed that his pajamas were sticky. Sora took off his clothes and walked down to the laundry room (Yeah, that's right, yaoi fan-girls. Sora's naked!!) Sora threw his clothes into the laundry, went back upstairs and got back into bed.

Sora woke up after a dreamless sleep (darn, that last dream was hot). He looked at the clock and saw 7:03. Sora got up out of bed and was about to walk out the door when he noticed he was still naked (yay!!). He went into his closet and came out with his regular clothes. He put them on (awwww) and left his house to head for the beach.

At the beach Sora couldn't find Kairi or Riku anywhere. He was waking on the shore when suddenly he heard running towards him.

"Sora!" called a female voice from behind. Sora turned around to see Selphie. Sora stopped and let her catch him. "So, you were at Kairi's house last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You and Kairi are pretty close, huh?"

"Yep" Sora said cheerfully and completely oblivious to what Selphie was implying.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I . . . wait, no, I don't like her like THAT! Kairi's like my sister." Sora said finally catching on.

"Oh" Selphie said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Sora said, "Kairi's not the one I like"

"Oh. So there's a one! Is it . . . " Selphie began naming of random girls in town and Sora said no to every single one of them. "Is it Riku?" she added at the end. Sora froze. He thought he had been busted for sure until Selphie added in "Just kidding, I understand if you don't want to say because I know were not that close. Anyway, I should get going, Tidus and Wakka are taking me to a movie and I don't want to be late."

Sora just stood there for a while as Selphie ran off. Had she actually said that? He was worried. "What if people start thinking that?" he thought, "If people start spreading rumours, and those rumours get to Riku, he might not talk to me anymore. Worst of all it's true, I am in love with Riku. It won't matter though, Riku doesn't believe rumours anyway, plus, Selphie said 'just kidding', didn't she? I have nothing to worry about." Sora looked out over the endless sea and watched as the twilight slowly turned into day.

--

Author's Note: Good? Bad? Review if you have what it takes (it doesn't take much, just a couple minutes of time).


	3. Tidus is sexy, isn't he?

Author's Very Important Note: This chapter starts in the morning after Sora talks to Kairi (No, this is NOT a Back to Future fanfic)

Warning: Just in case you haven't read the previous chapters . . . HOMOSEXSUALITY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and neither does Santa Claus!!

--

**Tidus is sexy, isn't he?**

Riku awoke that morning, got out of bed and put on his regular clothes. It had been bothering him for a while now. He needed to talk to someone. That someone was Tidus. He got his shoes on and went to Tidus' house. Riku got to Tidus' house and walk to the door of his room. He knocked on the door and got a distracted "Come in" from Tidus. Riku opened the door to see Tidus playing on his computer, as usual.

"What do you want?" Tidus said, pausing his game and tuning to look at Riku. It was then Riku noticed that Tidus was still in his pajamas (what a lazy bum).

"You're still in your pajamas? What a lazy bum" Riku stated (I was thinking the same thing).

"You just came here to insult me? Real nice. What is it you're really after?"

"Your virginity" . . . (awkward silence)

"How many times have I told you I'm not gay?" Tidus asked.

"Doesn't matter. I just love the look on your face when I say things like that." Riku said with a laugh.

"I still think you have a crush on me . . . you being gay and all" (OMG!? Is Riku gay?!)

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have a crush on you" (OMG!! IT'S TRUE!!). Riku sat down on Tidus' bed (don't get too excited, nothing's going to happen . . . or is there? Nope, nothing, sorry). "It's Sora. I have a crush on Sora" (YAY!) Tidus' jaw dropped a little when Riku said this.

"Sora? Why Sora? There are a hundred guys on this island that would be better than Sora. Sora's all girly and hyper. Why him?" (I take offense to that!! Sora's my FAVORITE CHARACTER EVER!! HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?)

"That's what I like about him. He doesn't try to impress anyone, he's just himself. Plus, he's really not that hyper and girly." Riku said (Thanks Riku).

"I guess you're right. Anyways, I gotta run. I promised Selphie I'd take her to the movies today"

"How'd she rope you into that one?" Riku asked.

"She whipped me 'till I said yes, see?" Tidus turned around and took off his shirt revealing the slashes along his back. (Worst part is, they're not even dating).

"Kinky" Riku said (dirty Riku, just dirty!) admiring his friends back. He wasn't going to lie, he may not have had any romantic interest in him, but Tidus was still really hot. He waited a little while and admired the view of Tidus' back, muscular arms and what he could see of his chest (he was turned around, remember?) and his incredible sexy sandy, blonde, spiky hair (he would still lose against Sora in a spiky hair competition). "When are you gonna let me see the rest?"

"You pervert!" Tidus said with a smile while throwing a pillow at his face, "Get out!"

Riku left Tidus' house and took a stroll around town. He began thinking to himself; _"I wonder if Sora could ever love me? I hope so. I don't want to tell him though 'cause he might freak out. I mean, Tidus didn't freak out when I let it slip to him, although, I also didn't have a crush on him. Plus, I haven't told anyone else so I really don't know what the average for freak outs are though. God, I want to tell Sora though. Even being around him is intoxicating. He's so damn cute in everything he does. How does he have that affect on me? Argh!"_

Riku looked up and saw that it was mid-day. The sky was a little grey but it was a hot day none the less. He decided to go to the beach on the little island. He got into the boat and rowed over . He took a long walk on the beach until he saw Sora sleeping on the sand. Riku bent down to wake him up when he saw Sora's face. It was so peaceful so he decided against waking him up. Riku admired Sora's face. His eyes wandered down Sora's body and although Sora' clothes were all on, Riku could still see the outlines of Sora's muscle through them. Riku's eyes went back to Sora's face. He bent down closer and ran his hand gently through Sora's hair.

Sora opened his eyes. They both jumped back at least five feet. "Oh, Riku, it's just you." Sora said. "What were you doing just now?"

"Oh, I was just making sure you were still alive" Riku joked. They both laughed (They laughed?! How about "I was checking you out Sora." Then they would have kissed and have had a happy ending . . . possibly involving sex on the beach . . . damn you Riku!).

They were still laughing when Sora felt a drop of water on his head. "Riku, is it raining?"(No this is NOT going to be Sora' dream rain!!)

"I don't think so" Just as Riku said this he too felt a drop on his head. "Wait, never mind, it is." A few more drops landed on their heads. "We better go home." At that moment the sky opened up and let a tremendous amount of water out of the clouds (no, not the spiky haired blonde guy. The weird puffy gray things).

"Never mind home, lets head for the secret place." Sora shouted over the noise of the rain. Riku nodded and off they ran. They reached the secret place, ran down the long tunnel and fell, exhausted and soaking wet on the stone floor.

--

Author's Note: ooooo, the secret place. Does that mean smut? Probably not. I bet every yaoi fan-girl reading this just sighed a very disappointed sigh.


	4. Secrets

Author's Note: Wow, they're in the secret place now. Looks like the perfect place for good boy-on-boy action. Too bad I'm not putting any in (this chapter, at least).

Warning: Nothing that wasn't in the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: _I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, do I own Kingdom Hearts, or not?___Oh, wait. That's an easy one. The answer is no.

--

**Secrets**

They were in the secret place. They could hear the rain pouring down outside. Riku got up and moved so he could sit and lean against the rock wall. Sora got up and sat right beside him. Sora's heart pounded against his chest just being beside Riku. Riku's did the same.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked his friend.

"Whatever we want." Riku replied. "Who knows how long this storm will last."

"Oh" Sora laid down with his hands behind his head. Sora and Riku sat there for a couple of minutes in a comfortable silence (man, this is boring. Why can't they just have sex already, I mean, THAT would be fun to write).

Riku spoke up first. "So . . . are you and Kairi . . . together?" Riku's heart fell just thinking of what the answer might be.

"No, why would you think that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's 'cause you're always with her." Sora sat up.

"Well, she IS my best friend." Sora answered before giving him a big smile and saying "besides you, of course" Riku blushed. Sora laid his head in Riku's lap (so cute). He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Riku looked down at the sleeping Sora. He ran his fingers gently through the spiky hair of his friend. It was surprisingly soft and Riku wondered how he got his hair like that without any gel (I'd like to know too).Sora was out for a grand total of four minutes when he woke up with a jump to the loud booming of thunder.

"Look's like we'll be here for a while" Riku said to a startled Sora.

"In that case" Sora said, looking around the cave. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Not unless you count those mushrooms" Riku pointed at a couple of disgusting looking mushrooms growing in the corner.

"Eww, no thanks, I'll wait 'till the storm's over" Riku jumped up.

"No best friend of mine is going hungry" Riku was about to leave the cave when Sora spoke up.

"I can't ask you to do that. Plus, your clothes will get wet again" Sora said, pointing at Riku's almost dry shirt.

"Well then keep this dry for me, will ya?" Riku took off his shirt and gave it to Sora. "Plus, you didn't ask" Riku ran out of the cave and into the rain.

Sora sat alone in the secret place for a while holding onto Riku's shirt. Sora felt guilty that Riku went into the rain to get HIM food. "He sure is taking his time" Sora thought "What if something happened to him?" Sora's worry quickly melted away when he heard footsteps coming into the cave. Sora's heart fluttered when he saw Riku walking towards him. Riku was shirtless and wet. Time seemed to slow down for Sora as he watched the water drip from his silvery hair onto his shoulders, watched the water run down his chest, flowing over every contour of his body. Riku sat down beside Sora and showed him . . . a paopu fruit.

"Sorry, this is all I could find. You can't see a thing out there with all that rain" Riku said.

"It's ok" Sora smiled and grabed the star shaped fruit out of Riku's hand. Tearing it in two he said; "You have to be hungry too, why don't we share it?"

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. "You know what they say about the paopu fruit"

"When two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined, forever" Sora stated. "It's just an old wives tale. Plus, even if it were true, It would mean we'd be together all the time"

"Like were not already?" Riku said, grabbing the fruit out of Sora's hand. They feasted on thier half of the paopu, listening to the rain that still fell heavily and echoed against the cave walls.

They had just finished when suddenly there was a loud crack of thunder that was louder than any of the ones before. Sora got scared and jumped into Riku's lap. Riku pulled Sora's head against his bare chest with one hand and wrapped his other hand around Sora's body. Sora looked up into Riku's eyes to find them staring back at him. Sora moved up until he was at eye level with Riku. Sora put a hand on his chest, closed his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Riku's eyes widened for a moment and slowly closed. Riku began kissing Sora back. He pulled Sora closer to him so their bodies were pressed against each other. Riku found a small opening in between Sora's lips and forced his tongue inside.

"Sora? Riku? Are you in there?" Kairi's voice called from outside the secret place. Sora broke the kiss, got up with a surprised and confused look on his face. Realizing the rain had stopped, Sora ran out of the secret place just as Kairi walked in.

"What's wrong with him?" she said looking at Riku. Riku just shrugged his shoulders, put his shirt back on and walked out of the secret place with Kairi.

--

Author's Note: I know there wasn't a lot of brackets this time but it would have ruined the mood. I also apologize to yaoi fan-girls, but I did warn you there would be no smut in this chapter. Reviews would be helpful.


	5. Dominance

Author's Note: This next scene takes place in Sora's room. Will there be smut? Hmmmm. Better read.

Warning: Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or a fancy hat.

--

**Dominance**

Sora ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He started pacing and thought to himself: "I did it. I kissed Riku. Riku kissed me. Riku kissed me didn't he? Or was it my imagination? No, it couldn't be, I mean, he had his tongue inside my mouth. What if he doesn't like me though? What if he's going to use this to tease me later? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?"

"Sora? You in there?" Riku's voice called from the hallway outside his room.

"Y...ya" Sora called back. Riku walked into Sora's room.

"You kissed me" Riku said with a grin, leaning against Sora's wall.

"You used your tongue"

"I thought it was one of those freak-out things" Riku said, trying to cover his ass (not literally, mind you. He DOES have pants on). "You know, like we used to do to Kairi by asking her to marry us."

"Oh" Sora's heart sank. "That's why you did the tongue thing?"

"Ya, I mean, you kissed me first. I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't tried to freak me out" . . . awkward silence

"No Riku" Sora sighed. "I wasn't trying to freak you out. I'm gay and . . . and . . ." Sora's lip was quivering.

"And you have a crush on me?" Riku asked.

"Umm . . . well ya . . . sorta . . . it's just that . . ." At that moment Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him in as tight as possible. Riku leaned in and kissed Sora. This time it was Sora who was taken by surprise. The kiss only lasted for a couple seconds when Riku broke the kiss. He stared into Sora's ocean blue eyes and Sora stared back. At that moment, their hearts beat as one. "You too, huh?" Sora already knew the answer to his question though.

"Yep, me too" Riku closed the distance between their lips once again. Sora kissed back with all the effort and passion he could muster. Sora had never kissed anyone before today, not seriously anyways, and now he was kissing Riku for the third time. Riku opened his mouth slightly to try to slide his tongue in again. Sora felt Riku's lips part and shot his tongue in quicker. Riku backed Sora into a wall and pushed his own tongue into Sora's mouth.

He had Sora right where he wanted him but Sora wasn't about to give up THAT easy. He mustered up enough strength to push Riku off him and across the room where he fell onto the bed. Riku didn't even have enough time to realize what just happened when Sora pounced on him, shoving his lips against Riku's. Of course Riku wanted dominance too. He pushed Sora in order to flip Sora onto his back . . . but couldn't. Sora wouldn't budge. Their kiss continued as Riku tried to figure out a way to regain control. Riku moved his hand in between Sora's legs, reached up and grabbed his manhood through the fabric. Sora felt a sudden surge of pleasure run through him. Sora broke the kiss and let out a small moan. Riku took advantage of this, flipped him over and pinned his wrists to the bed.

"You cheated!!" Sora said.

"No I didn't" Riku stated. "It's just sexuality. Plus, you're very sensitive."

"You mean like sex?" Sora asked. Riku recognized that tone of voice. It was Sora's curiosity voice. Riku let go of Sora's wrists when he realized he would need to explain a few things because he had a good bet that Sora knew almost nothing about sex.

"Yes, Sora, like sex"

"Don't we need a girl to have sex?" Sora asked. Riku just laughed. "Well then how do two boys have sex?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sora nodded. Riku leaned over and whispered EXACTLY how two boys have sex.

"That's gross!" Sora said with a scrunched up face.

"It feels really good, though" Riku smiled.

"Oh, have you ever done it before?"

"No, actually." Riku said. "Wanna try it?" Sora stepped off the bed. He nodded his head no furiously. He wanted to try it, he really did. He just wasn't sure if he was ready. He paced a couple times then ran out the door leaving Riku in the room with a puzzled gaze on his face.

--

Author's note: HAHAHAHA!! No smut! No smut! Suckers. Review please. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be up, you know.


	6. Decisions

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long, but I had to study for exams

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long, but I had to study for exams. Now they're over and I have more than enough time to write. YAY!!

Disclaimer: Maybe if I click my heels together and say, "I own Kingdom Hearts" three times I'll finally own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. Let's try! Nope didn't work. Guess I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

--

**Decisions**

Sora ran all the way to Kairi's house. He ran down the hallway to Kairi's room and burst in. Kairi jumped about five feet (O.K. so maybe I exaggerated a little, she didn't ACTUALLY jump five feet in the air).

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked, noticing the worried look on her friend's face (deciding at the same time NOT to scold Sora for charging into her room without knocking).

"Riku . . . Riku" Sora stammered "He . . .he wants to have sex with me."

"O.k., start from the beginning". Sora explained the whole story. He told her how they made out in the secret place, how they confessed their love, how they made out again, how Riku explained how boys have sex and finally, asking for sex.

"I don't know what to do" Kairi just laughed.

"Riku had to explain how boys have sex?" Kairi laughed again. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Sora yelled.

"O.k., sorry. So I guess the most obvious question is; do you want to have sex with him?"

"Ya, of course. I love him and I want to make him happy. I'm just not sure if I'm ready."

"I know you love him, you clearly do, but that's not a reason to have sex if you're not ready."

"How do I know?" Sora asked.

"You'll just know. If you're not sure, then you're not ready. You'll just know."

"He looked like he really wanted to do it, though. I don't want to let him down." Sora's voice was shaky. Kairi could tell he was struggling with this.

"Look Sora, it's Riku. You and I both know he'll understand, so go talk to him. You don't even need to do anything different anyway. I mean, you two are close enough already." Sora looked up and smiled at Kairi's words. He nodded to Kairi and said one thing before walking out the door.

"Thanks Kairi" Sora walked out the door to find Riku. He was a little worried but not really. He knew, deep down, Riku would understand. Then Sora realized . . . he left Riku in his room, it's not likely he stayed there so Sora decided to take a walk on the beach.

Sora got to the beach to find no one there. He took off his sweater (JUST his sweater!!) and lied down on the sand. He listened to the calming sound of the waves and felt the warmth of the sun shinning down on him and closed his eyes. Sora stayed there for five minutes focusing on his breath when a hand gently cupped his face. Sora opened his eyes to see Riku above him. Sora smiled and Riku kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good morning" Riku said gently.

"Morning? It's the afternoon." Sora was confused. Riku just smiled then Sora remembered what Kairi said. "Riku..." Sora began "...about earlier..."

"It's O.K." Riku knew exactly what was on Sora's mind. "We don't have to do it if you're not ready. To be honest, I'm not so sure I'm ready either. So we can wait. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I don't want to make you uncomfortable because I love you, Sora. I've loved you for a while, so I can wait as long as you want me to." Sora blushed as his heart beat so loud he could almost hear it. Riku stood up.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Sora asked.

"Ya" Riku laughed at Sora's confusion. He held out his hand and helped Sora up off the sand. As Sora grabbed his sweater, Riku began to walk down the beach.

"Riku" Sora called. Riku stopped and Sora ran to catch up. Sora stopped in front of Riku. "I love you too" Riku smiled, his eyes watered and a tear rolled down his cheek. They held hands as they walked home under the cloudless sky (It means that a cloud wasn't in the sky. It does NOT mean Cloud himself was not in the sky, although, thankfully, he wasn't).

Surprisingly, Sora and Riku didn't get any negative attention from holding hands. There was, naturally, a few elderly people who gave them dirty looks, but they didn't care, they were in love. They got to the front door of Sora's house and stopped.

"I take it our relationship isn't going to be secret one, is it?" Riku asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Why would I want to hide the fact that I'm dating the best looking boy on the island?" Sora asked back.

"Two things. First, you are the best-looking boy on the island. Second, I just want to make sure you don't care if people know you're gay."

"Well . . . people are going to find out eventually. Why not make it now?" Sora smiled.

"I agree." Riku cupped his hand on the back of Sora's head, leant in, closed his eyes and kissed Sora. The kiss lasted for about half a minute. When it ended, Riku just smiled and said; "See you tomorrow"

Sora walked in to his house to find his mother doing dishes (I am aware that this is an image of a traditional housewife. I am NOT sexist! Sora's mom just LIKES to do dishes so there's nothing I can do about it, O.K?)

"Did you have a good day?" She asked drying off another plate.

"Ya" Sora said with a grin. Sora's mom decided that it was best not to ask. Had she have asked, she probably would have dropped the fancy china she was holding. Sora walked into his room, lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

--

Author's Note: R&R (Read and Review NOT Rest and Recreation) The more reviews I get the more inclined I am to write.


	7. Another Side, Another Story

Author's Note: O

Author's Note: O.K. Chapter 7! WOOHOO!! YAY!! YIPEE!! (ok, I'm done.) Anyway, I'm going to develop some other characters that are not Sora and Riku. It's a little different this time.

Warning: DID YOU NOT READ THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS?! YAOI!! ARGHHHHHHHH

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the title to this chapter (but who really cares?)

_--_

**Another Side, Another Story**

_Sora's diary, most recent entry;_

_Wow. Six months. I've been dating Riku for six months. For some people, dating someone this long would get old. Take Selphie, for example. She has a different guy almost every week. Not me. I think I'm more in love with Riku now than I've ever been. Our friends are very supportive and the rest of the island seems to be o.k. with us being gay, too. Riku and I must be soul mates, not in the way every guy Selphie dates is her soul mate, but in an actual, love each other forever, kinda way. He still wants to get in my pants, I can tell. He never says anything, though. He never makes any moves either. He knows that when I'm ready, I'll let him know. Still, I can see him undressing me with his eyes when he thinks I'm not looking . . . and y'know what? I kinda like it._

"Thanks Mom." Sora said, finishing his plate of supper. He put his shoes on and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" His mom asked.

"Everyone's going to the movies later tonight but I thought Riku and I could hang out for a while before that" Sora said with a smile. Sora's mom smiled back as he walked out the door. Her son was dating another boy. It was a little weird at first and maybe it still is. Finding out her son is gay was a surprise, though. _It was about five and a half months ago._ _She walked up to Sora's room to ask him and Riku what they wanted for supper. The door was cracked so she pushed open the door. When the door opened she saw them. Sora was lying on his back with Riku's legs to one side of him and his torso overtop. Their eyes were closed and Riku had Sora's wrists pinned above his head and they were kissing. Passionately. Their tongues were inside each other's mouths and Riku's hand was up Sora's shirt, caressing his chest. Sora opened his eyes gently, but when he did, he caught his mother out of the corner of his eye._

_Sora pushed Riku off as fast as he could, making Riku, confused as hell until he also noticed her. She stood there with her mouth wide open in shock. There was an awkward silence for what felt like ten minutes (it was actually only three but don't tell anyone)._

_After the pause, Sora's mom smiled and said; "have fun" and walked out the door. Sora and Riku sat there for a couple minutes, beet red until Sora finally started laughing. Riku followed suit. Their laughter continued uncontrollably for ten minutes straight (o.k., this time ACTUALLY ten minutes)._ Sora's mom snapped back to reality.

"Well, it's a good thing it's Riku" Sora's mom thought to herself "Riku's a nice boy and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt Sora, plus, they get along so well even if they did break up it still wouldn't get in the way of their friendship" She laughed to herself. "Nothing could pull them apart."

Meanwhile, in Kairi's room . . . 

"Ow! Hey, that hurt's!" Tidus said, wincing in pain.

"Well, I wouldn't have to do this if Selphie stopped whipping you." Kairi said, rubbing alcohol over the cuts on Tidus' back. Tidus just grunted. "Speaking of Selphie, I heard you two were dating now."

"Yep" Tidus replied "but we've only been dating for a couple days. How'd you find out so fast?" Kairi just giggled. "Fine then, don't tell me" Tidus twisted around. "Do you have a boyfriend, Kairi?"

"Stop moving!" Kairi said, straightening Tidus. "and no, I don't"

"You've never had one. Why not?"

"Well, to be honest" Kairi started. "It's just . . . I always thought I'd be with Sora. Now as it turns out, he's gay, meaning I have no chance in hell. In the end, though., I'm happy for him. Riku's a good guy and he makes a much better partner for Sora than I ever would have."

"Guy's have never asked you out?"

"Well, ya, but again. Sora stopped me from saying yes" Kairi sighed. "I just wish they would ask now"

"Don't worry, they will." Tidus smiled. "It has to happen eventually, you know. Plus, look in the mirror. You're gorgeous. I'm sure every guy on the island has a crush on you and is too shy to admit it. Just don't worry." Tidus noticed that Kairi stopped applying the alcohol a while ago. "Am I done now?"

"Oh . . . oh ya" Kairi said realizing the same thing. "You can go" Tidus got up and put his shirt back on (why do they ALWAYS have to put their shirt back on?). He turned to Kairi, who had just stood up too, and opened his mouth to say something. For some reason, the words wouldn't come out, so he closed his mouth, smiled and hugged Kairi before leaving the room. "Wait!" Kairi cried out. Tidus walked back in.

"Ya?"

"Why are you dating Selphie anyway?" She asked.

"I sorta like her. She's fun and pretty and I think I can make this work." He said hopefully.

"Look, Tidus" Kairi started. "I have nothing but respect for Selphie. She's a good friend, but I'm going to be honest. She goes through men like . . . like . . . well, I can't think of anything right now but you know what I mean. She's going to hurt you in the end, you know."

"I know her history with men. I do think this can work, though." Tidus said before leaving the room again.

After Tidus was gone, Kairi muttered under her breath; "Stupid boy." She knew it wouldn't last and she knew Tidus would get hurt (I'm talking emotionally, not with Selphie's kinky whip fetish). She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

--

Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Review and let me know.


	8. Together Forever

Author's note: O

Author's note: O.K, sadly enough, this will be my last chapter for a while as I am going away for a few weeks, however, this story will be constantly on my mind and I will at least be mentally writing it. Maybe I can get some inspiration in Halifax or Montreal.

Warning: Obviously there is yaoi. As a side warning, paragraphs 20-22 will be awkward to read for those who know me personally. Read with caution.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and NIETHER DO YOU!! Unless of course, you're the Square-Enix guy, in that case you actually do own Kingdom Hearts.

--

**Together Forever**

Sora knocked on the door in his usual way, loud and rapidly. It showed that Sora was always excited about something. He was excited today because the door in question was the door to Riku's house and although he gets to see Riku every day, he always get excited when he does (not THAT kind of excited!!). Riku heard the knocking and opened the door.

"RIKU!!" Sora yelled attacking Riku with a hug. Riku was knocked back three feet but nevertheless, hugged Sora back once he regained his balance. "What're you doing?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, really. Want to go for a walk?" Riku asked.

"Of course" Sora said with a smile. They couple left the house and started to walk down the street. "So, I didn't see your parents. Where are they today?"

"Visiting Wakka's parents." Riku replied.

"They're never home are they?" Sora asked.

"Nope, but I like it that way" The pair walked through town until they got to the dock.

"Hey, Riku. Want to go over to the other island?" Riku nodded his head in response. They got into a boat and went out to the island. When they got there they walked down the beach and as they walked, Sora grabbed Riku's hand and Riku gave him a smile in return. Sora was always the affectionate one and Riku liked him that way. Riku loved Sora in every way, his constant upbeat attitude, the way he sticks by his friends no matter what and his warm compassionate nature. Riku also loved the superficial things like the awesome spiky brown hair, his cute face, the trademarked "Sora smile" and Sora's amazing body (and just between you and me, Riku thought he had a nice ass too). He wouldn't trade Sora for the world.

They got to the mini-island with the Paopu tree. "We haven't been here in a while. Remember what happened last time?" Riku said (see chapter 1). "You fell in, remember?"

"YOU MADE ME FALL IN!!" Sora jumped on Riku, knocking him down. Sora was on top of Riku pinning his wrists down. Riku started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sora asked.

"You're cute when you're angry" Riku said before laughing again. Sora started laughing too. He let go of Riku's wrists and soon he was on the ground giggling (that's right, Sora's giggling). They laughed for about ten minutes (o.k. so I have a thing for the number ten, but in all fairness it is a nice number) before they sat up to catch their breath.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled, running across the bridge to the Paopu Island. When she got there she saw the two boys on the ground panting. "What were you two doing?" Kairi asked suspiciously. Sora opened his mouth to explain when Kairi interrupted. "Never mind that, get up, we're going to be late."

"Right, the movie!" Riku said jumping up. He helped Sora of the ground and the three of them raced back to the boats. Riku won, with Sora close behind and Kairi; well she was never very good at racing, was she?

They got to the boats and went back to the main islands and got to the theatre just in time. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were already seated in that order Kairi sat down beside Tidus, then Sora, then and Riku. About fifteen minutes into the movie (see that? not ten!), Tidus and Selphie decided the movie was boring and proceeded to make out. However, they lacked the emotional connection Sora and Riku had and their kissing wasn't as passionate. They actually looked like they were trying too hard. Nevertheless, it made Kairi and Wakka very uncomfortable.

Wakka leaned over to them and said; "Get a room, ya?" Tidus heard Wakka and pushed Selphie away.

"Sorry" Tidus said. Riku and Sora watched the whole thing and decided against making out. Instead Riku just held Sora's hand and quietly watched the movie. When the movie was over they all left the theatre, said their good-byes and went home leaving Sora and Riku alone.

"Want me to walk you home?" Riku asked. Sora nodded his head. On the way home they talked about the movie. They got to Sora's house to find no one at home.

"Want to come in?" Sora asked. Riku accepted and the two went into Sora's room. When they got in Riku closed the door. "It would have been rude to make out in front of our friends, right?" Sora said randomly.

"Ya" Riku said puzzled.

"I don't see our friends around right now." Sora said smiling. Riku smiled back. Before Riku could say anything, Sora's lips were on his. It took him so much by surprise that Riku backed into the wall with Sora still attached. They closed their eyes and Sora explored Riku's mouth with his tongue. Sora's arms went around Riku's head and Riku's left hand cupped Sora's ass cheek. Where Riku's right hand went was far more interesting. Riku's right hand worked its way up Sora's shirt onto his chest. He ran his fingers gently in circles over Sora's nipple. Sora tilted his head back and moaned softly, breaking their kiss.

Riku moved his head down and placed gentle kisses on Sora's neck. Meanwhile, Sora's hands worked their way down Riku's body feeling every inch of his torso. Sora's hands reached to the zipper of Riku's vest and unzipped it. Riku pulled his hands away from Sora and let him pull the shirt off. Riku bent down and picked Sora up, bridal style. He brought Sora to the bed and laid him down upon it.

Riku positioned himself on top of Sora. Normally, Sora would fight this but he was feeling very passive today. Riku kissed Sora again, pushing his tongue in his mouth. His right hand once again caressed Sora's nipple. Sora moaned a little into Riku's mouth. Their passionate kissing continued for a couple more minutes until Riku stopped playing with Sora's nipple and broke the kiss.

"It's getting late. Want to call it a night?" Riku asked.

"I am getting tired" Sora said yawning. Sora stretched out his arms while he yawned. Sora quickly threw his arms around Riku and flipped the shirtless boy on his back. Sora leaned down and kissed the surprised Riku on the cheek. "Good-night" he said with a smile. Sora got off of him and got under the covers.

"You too" Riku said getting under the covers and wrapping his arms around Sora's bare upper body. The two boys cuddled for a while before falling asleep in each other's arms.

--

Author's note: O.K. again. Last chapter for a while. I wish I had time to write Chapter 9 before I go but as they say in France; _c'est la vie_.


	9. Flurry of Emotion

Author's note: K, back from camp and Halifax and I finally found the inspiration and time to write this long overdue chapter (hope you guys haven't lost interest). In case anyone is wondering my camp was 3 WEEKS LONG, got it? That's why it took so long to write. It's good, though. I promise.

Warning: O.K.? Really? Seriously? Do you really need me to write a warning for this chapter? Seriously? You should have read the other 8 warnings! You know what? I'm not going to tell you! Ha ha ha ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sits in Zexion (emo) corner and cries

--

**Flurry of Emotion**

Sora slept soundly through the night (he was good at sleeping, you know) dreaming of the island, his friends and most of all, Riku (I know what you're thinking and I think another dream sequence like the one in Chapter 2 is hardly necessary). When he finally woke up the memories of the previous night rushed back to him. The half-naked boy rolled over to look at his half-naked best friend/boyfriend to find that he was alone in the bed. Then he heard something from downstairs. Sora threw a shirt on and ran to the kitchen to find Riku smiling and behind the table, where he had made two plates of breakfast.

"I assumed your parents are out of the house" Riku said "or you wouldn't have been moaning as loudly as you were last night." Riku laughed a little. Sora just blushed.

"Y...ya" Sora stammered in embarrassment. "Anyway, is that for me?" he said pointing to the extremely appetizing plate of food on the table.

"No Sora, I made them so I could feed the raccoons outside." Riku said in a very sarcastic tone. Sora crossed his arms and pouted (pouty Sora, if I may add, is one of Riku's favorite "Sora looks" and makes his heart beat like mad and this was no exception. Of course, it also has nothing to do with the plot at all, just putting it out there). Sora soon gave in to his stomach and he figuratively dove head first into the plate of food.

Sora and Riku finished eating and sat there looking into each others eyes for awhile when Riku spoke up.

"So, where are your parents, anyway?" he asked.

"It's their anniversary, so they went away for the week." Sora grinned at Riku

"How romantic" Riku said, smiling back. "Wanna go for a walk by the beach?" Sora just nodded. They got up, put their shoes on and left.

Meanwhile in Kairi's room . . .

Kairi was sitting at her desk typing her diary (ya, that's right, she TYPES her diary. How cool is that?) when Tidus burst through the door, falling flat on his face.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT?!" Kairi yelled uncontrollably.

"S...s...sorry" He stammered. "This is kinda important" Kairi, realizing her counseling services were in desperate need again. For some reason or another, Kairi had become known as the islands counselor, even though there were several licenced ones on the island. She guessed it was because she didn't charge anyone.

"What's the matter?" She asked using her caring psychiatrist voice.

"It's Selphie. I caught her making out with another guy." He said, getting up to sit on Kairi's bed. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, I hate to tell you Ti, but, I told you so" She said, smiling sadly. Kairi got up out of her chair and moved over to sit beside Tidus on the bed "Selphie's just the kind of girl who will like a guy 'till he gets old, then she'll throw him away. I take it you broke up with her, right?"

"Of course I broke up with her! I'm not about to stay with her now!" Tidus sighed. "I guess I sorta knew this would happen though."

"Then why did you date her?" The confused Kairi asked.

"Well . . . I sort of had this thing for another girl, but I figured I didn't have a chance because she's . . . this amazingly beautiful girl who's nice and caring and understanding. She''s so perfect that I feel she's out of my reach, you know?" Tidus said, sighing sadly and looking at the floor.

"Yeah, I know" Kairi said looking into Tidus' eyes. "Who's the girl?"

"Well . . . promise not to get mad?" he asked.

"Of course, why would I get mad?"

"Well . . . because . . . it's you" Tidus lowered his head in embarrassment. Kairi's mouth opened in shock. There was a silence where everything seemed to stand still. Kairi gently put her hand under Tidus' chin. She tilted his head up as she leaned her head in.

"Ti" she said in a quiet voice. Tidus' eyes slowly moved up from the floor to stare into Kairi's. Kairi leaned in more and kissed Tidus gently on the lips and only for a second, then she pulled away slowly. Tidus wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in for another kiss, less gently and longer this time. Kairi wrapped her arms around him and the kiss lasted several seconds then he pulled away. They both sat speechless when the door burst open. Tidus and Kairi looked over to find Sora standing in the door.

"Kairi, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Sora said. Kairi looked at Tidus but Tidus spoke first.

"I was about to go anyway." he said getting up. He got to the doorway where Sora was standing, looked at Sora, then looked at Kairi and said: "You really need to get a sign or something" Kairi just laughed and Tidus walked out of the room.

"So, Sora, what's up?" Kairi asked. Sora stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well, Riku was at my house last night and things heated up alot, I mean we didn't have sex or anything but it was close. Then we went for a walk and we talked about things like that. Anyway, Riku just went back to his house and now I'm thinking." Sora said, doing his best to get all his thoughts out at once. It took Kairi a minute to process, but she did and she finally asked:

"Thinking about what?"

"I think I'm ready to have sex with Riku."

--

Author's note: HA! How's that for a cliffhanger? MWAHAHAHAHA!! Review please. Seriously, review. I'm not inclined to put another chapter up if you don't.


	10. Sex Ed

Author's note: O.K chapter ten. The big 1-0. This one will continue right where we left off. You know, I was a little disappointed last chapter. My reviews went down the tubes, I hardly got any. It made me less inclined to write this chapter. For the record you should review this chapter, 'cause the more you review, the faster I write and I'm sure you'll want me to write the next chapter. Anyway . . . to the story! THEN WE GET TO SEE SANTA!!! . . . But first . . . the story!

Warning: O.K. this chapter, along with this story, is very related to yaoi. In other words, romantic relationships between two boys.

Disclaimer: WHAT?!? I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS?!? *panics* what am I going to do? Oh, I know. I'll write this story.

---

**Sex Ed**

"Seriously?" It was the only word that could come out of Kairi's mouth. Sora just nodded. They were both in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure" Sora said "Without a doubt."

"Wow, have you told him yet?" Kairi asked, still surprised by Sora's blunt statement.

"Not yet, I thought I'd surprise him." Sora said.

"That's a pretty good surprise" Kairi said with a laugh, Sora only blushed. "But, why are you telling me?"

"Well . . ." Sora started, his face turned bright red. " I don't really know how. I mean, I know what goes where, I just don't know how to get there. Do you have any advice for me?"

"Well normally I'd tell you to go ask Riku, he probably doesn't know anything either, so I'll tell you what to do." Kairi said in an authoritative tone. "First, bring Riku to your room." Sora just nodded his head, trying to take in as much information as he could. "you should set the mood by dimming the lights, like this." Kairi got up and dimmed the lights to an appropriate level for a romantic setting. "See?" She said. As soon as Sora nodded she turned the lights back up and went back to sit on the bed. "The next thing you'll want to do is start slow, with kissing. Somewhere during that you'll want to get each other's clothes off. Next, feel each other, explore each other's bodies with your hands, mouths, whatever you can think of. Eventually, you'll want to go down on him, or he'll want to go down on you, or maybe both." Kairi was then interrupted by Sora.

"Going down?" Sora asked with a puzzled look on his face. Kairi sighed as Sora's adorable stupidity.

"I'll explain later." She said trying not to laugh." Anyway, before you two do anything too nasty you might need some things." Kairi got up and went to her desk drawer and pulled out a small thing that looked like a miniature toothpaste tube (hmm, I wonder what that could be?). "This." She handed him the tube.

"KY jelly? How . . . ?" Sora looked even more confused (and why does Kairi have it in her drawer???).

"Don't worry." Kairi reached into her drawer and took a small piece of paper out and handed it to Sora. "And this. In case you were wondering, I had a feeling you would come to me about this one day, so I prepared this all ahead of time(Ohhh, now I get it). Anyway, on that sheet of paper are the URLs to a couple websites. Those websites will teach you everything you need to know about how to do things in the bed that I'd be too uncomfortable talking to you about. It'll also teach you what "going down" means"

"Thanks Kairi" Sora said, pocketing the items. With a smile on his face he was about to walk out the door.

"Hold it! I'm not quite finished." Kairi quickly said. Sora stopped and looked at her. "Take a couple days to plan this. Tell Riku everything I said and go through those websites together. Make sure the two of you are ready for this." Sora nodded. "Prepare, but don't plan, trust me, when you actually do it, you should let the moment take you and go by your feelings. It'll be much better that way." Sora nodded and went out the door.

Kairi smiled. It's not every day she can get her best friend laid. It's even more rare when she can get her best friend laid by her other best friend. Damn boys and their hot gay sex (yeah, that's right, we have all the fun.).

Riku was sitting on the beach, staring at the soon-to-be setting sun. He had his shoes off and his pants rolled up so his feet could soak in the water. Riku closed his eyes and tilted his head back so he could feel the cool water on his feet in contrast to the hot sun on his skin. He took a deep breath so his could smell the salty air when he felt a hand on his chest. As the hand pushed him down he opened his eyes to see Sora climbing on top of him. Sora leaned down and kissed Riku delicately on the lips.

"Hey Riku" Sora said smiling.

Hey Sora" Riku said, his smile equally as big "What's up?"

"Wanna have sex?" Sora said playfully.

"Here?" Riku said, eyes widening in surprise.

"Not here silly." Sora said laughing. "Kairi said I should talk to you about a few things." Sora got off Riku and they both stood up. They walked toward Sora's house, holding hands. They definitely had some interesting thinks to talk about.

---

Author's Note: Well, well, well. Sex at last. Yaoi at last. But not 'till the next and final chapter. Yes, that's right, final chapter. I'm writing one more chapter to this story. Not for good, mind you. If I get board I might re-open this story, but after next chapter I'm marking it complete and leaving it alone for a while. So review while you can. Also, the more reviews, the faster you'll get yaoi, and that' always a good thing.


	11. Waking Dream

Author's Note: FINE!!! You got it out of me! I wrote some smut! Are you happy now? (Of course you are, it's SoraxRiku yaoi) All right. This ends the story in a final climax (literally). Sora and Riku have sex. Awesome! Anyway, this is by far the longest chapter I have written (I tend to go overboard writing smut, plus, it's fun) and it's the last so enjoy (and review).

Warning: O.K. if ever I needed a warning, it's now. This chapter contains scenes of nudity and sexual intercourse. Reader discretion is advised. But, seriously now, this chapter has steamy, passionate, lustful, hardcore, oral and anal gay sex between the cute lovable Sora and the sexy badass Riku. Turned on yet? You will be. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Although I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do own your SOUL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

---

**Waking Dream**

Sora sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart. His tanned naked body being bathed in the moonlight that shone through the window. Riku stood a few feet in front of him, taking off his boxers, slowly, keeping eye contact with Sora the whole time. Riku and Sora stared at each other's naked bodies for the first time ever. Both of them took each other's forms in from head to toe.

"Sora" Riku said quietly, "are you sure you're ready?"

"I told you Riku" Sora said without any hesitation in his voice. "I want to do this. I want to do this with you." Riku just nodded in response.

Riku walked forward and kneeled down in between Sora's legs. He reached out slowly and gently wrapped his fingers around Sora's cock. He looked up at Sora, who gave a nod of approval and he began to, slowly, pump up and down. For Riku, this was too good to be true. He was touching Sora in the most intimate place and Sora was letting him do it. Sora let out a small gasp of air in response to the pleasure he was receiving. Riku made a mental note of this and began to move faster. Sora's breathing quickly became sharp and erratic. Riku bent his head down and licked Sora's ball sack. Sora let out a quiet moan. Riku liked the taste of Sora's sack. There was almost no hair on it, which made it easy to lick.

Riku was sending Sora into bliss by running his tongue up and down his sack. Riku's tongue went in between his two balls, or Riku would make little circles or even suck on the skin a little. Sora's breaths became faster with each lick and Riku sped up the rhythm of his hand. Sora moaned again, sharply, and a little louder than before. He took his right hand and put it behind Riku's head and slowly moved Riku's head from his ball sack, up his shaft.

Riku moved his head along with Sora's hand. As he did, he ran his tongue along the central vain of Sora's cock. Riku began by running his tongue up and down the center. Sora let his hand run down the back of Riku's neck, over his shoulder and onto his chest. Sora reached down and felt his hand touch Riku's erect nipple. He played with it by pushing in the nub or running circles around it. Riku made a small erotic humming sound. He licked his way up to the head of Sora's penis and flicked the slit with his tongue. Sora moaned and squeezed Riku's nipple. Riku moaned Sora' name, threw his head back and heaved out his chest.

With Riku's left nipple in hand, Sora moved quickly but gently of the bed and kneeled beside Riku. Sora twisted the nipple a bit and bent his head down, taking the other nipple in his mouth. Sora ran circles with his tongue while Riku began heaving his chest. As Riku let his hands fall limply to his sides he began moaning.

"Sora! Oh, Sora! Yes! Yes! Sora please! Suck my cock, Sora!" Sora pushed the obviously aroused Riku down onto the floor and positioned himself overtop of Riku sixty-nine style, took his cock and put it into his mouth. Riku threw his head back, grabbed Sora's cock, beat furiously and moaned loudly "Ya!!! Sora, ya!!! Suck me faster!!! Deepthroat me Sora!!!" Sora was surprised at Riku's dirty talk, but he liked it. He began ramming Riku's cock against the back of his throat, doing his best not to gag. Riku moaned loudly and bent Sora's cock down to his mouth. With his mouth still open from moaning he wrapped his lips halfway down Sora's pole. Sora felt a surge of pleasure, took his mouth off Riku's shaft and moaned.

"Riku!!! Ohhhh ya, Baby!!! Ohh ya! Yaaaa!" Riku flipped Sora on his back, still sucking Sora's organ. Sora's pleasure grew and Riku could taste Sora's pre-cum oozing into his mouth. Riku rotated himself around so he was in-between Sora's legs again. Sora's member was going in and out of Riku's warm mouth and he could feel the pressure building. He started to buck his hips to the rhythm of Riku's mouth.

Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's chest and flipped Riku onto his back, still thrusting inside Riku's mouth. Sora bent down, took Riku's hands and pinned them above his head. Riku began to hum. Riku's muffled hums acted as a vibe for Sora's cock. Sora's arched his head back and thrust harder into Riku's mouth.

More pre-cum oozed from Sora's slit as the head hit the back of Riku's throat. Sora felt his orgasm starting to build and moaned to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Riku!!! Riku!!! Ya Riku!!! God, I'm cumming!!! Oh! Ohh!! Ohhhhhhhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Sora moaned loudly as his body convulsed in orgasm. During Sora's last moan, Riku felt the cock pulse in his mouth.

Cum shot out of Sora's cock faster than Riku could swallow and with every shot, Sora's moans got lower and quieter. The salty liquid quickly filled his mouth and a stream of it was soon running from his lips. At this point, Sora's moans had transformed into heavy breathing. Riku hummed again as Sora withdrew his organ from Riku's mouth. Sora inhaled sharply and rolled off Riku onto the floor.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, both of who were grinning like mad. Sora gave Riku a dirty wink, stood up and got onto the bed, out of Riku's sight. Riku got up to see Sora sprawled out on the bed, legs spread apart.

"Sora" Riku said softly.

"Go ahead, Riku" Sora responded. "Take me" Riku nodded. He bent down and reached for his discarded pants. From one of the pockets, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He lied down beside Sora so his chest was inline with Sora's waist. Riku opened the bottle and coated his middle and index fingers with lube. Sora reached out and grabbed Riku's non-lubed hand while Riku's lubed hand made it's way to Sora's asshole. Riku slowly pushed his index finger into Sora's rectum. It was painful. A tear rolled down his cheek as Riku's finger stretched Sora to the limit. It was then Sora felt something else. As Riku's finger moved farther in, the pain transformed itself into pleasure. Sora arched his back and with a moan of Riku's name, it came back down. Riku's finger was making him feel really good now. So good, he hardly even noticed the pain. He moaned again. Riku watched as his boyfriend squirmed erotically under the pleasure he was giving. Riku began to move in and out, encouraged by his partner's moans.

As Riku's finger massaged his insides, Sora's organ began to erect. He reached his hand down and grabbed it. When Sora's cock was halfway up, Riku stuck in his second finger. With his back still arched, Sora beat furiously on his own cock.

"Riku! Take me! Please!" Riku took his fingers out of Sora's entrance and crawled in-between Sora's legs. Riku, kneeling in-between Sora's legs, reached under Sora's waist and grabbed his ass-cheeks. Riku slowly lifted Sora up so that his waist was level with his own. Riku took his right hand off of Sora and grabbed his own shaft.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. Riku positioned his member at Sora's entrance and with a nod of approval from Sora, he thrust in. Riku and Sora moaned louder than ever in unison at the new sensation.

"Ohhhh, God yes! C'mon Riku! Fuck me, please! "Sora whined. Riku's slowly began to thrust in and out of Sora, whose' hips began to buck themselves in pleasure. Riku made a low moaning sound.

"Ya. Sora. Ohhhh, you're so tight. Mmmmmmm" Riku said half-sheathing himself with each thrust. Riku's member grazed against Sora's sweet spot with every thrust. Riku began thrusting harder and deeper. He moaned again. Sora was moaning with every thrust. He wanted Riku to feel better so he began to tighten his ass. Riku couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was so good.

"Riku!!! I can't . . . I can't hold it!!!" Sora screamed. Sora's moans were loud and intense. Sora began to cum. Sora's jizz flew out of him, straight up into the air to hit Riku on his neck, chest and stomach. As Sora was in the middle of ecstasy, Riku could feel Sora's anal muscles pulse. Riku through his head back, sweat flying from his silver hair. He began to grunt as the pressure built within him. Sora, whose orgasm had almost died down, took notice. "Riku" Sora said. "Cum on me." He said patting his chest.

"Thanks" Riku said, still thrusting. Riku unsheathed himself from Sora, moaning loudly as he did. Still on his knees, he fell forward, towards Sora, bracing himself by putting his hands on both sides of Sora's head. Sora reached his hand in and began violently stroking Riku's cock. Riku thrusted his hips into Sora's hands as he felt his ecstasy. He moaned one more time as his orgasm hit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Riku's moan echo throughout the house as cum shot out of his cock, clumps landing all over Sora's body.

Exhausted, Riku fell over beside Sora. He looked over just in time to see Sora wipe a small glob of his sperm off his own nipple with his index finger. Sora was examining the sticky substance when he noticed Riku watching him. He looked over at Riku, put the cum covered finger in his mouth and gave Riku a dirty wink.

"Riku." Sora said running his hands up and down Riku's chest, "You're all sticky"

"So are you" Riku laughed. "Wanna go take a shower?" The idea of a shower gave Sora dirty thoughts. He nodded his head yes. Riku got out of bed and stretched, his back facing Sora. That's when Sora realized something. Throughout their many years of friendship and their six months of dating and even through the hot steamy sex (thank God for hot steamy yaoi action), this was the first time Sora had seen Riku's bare ass. Sora was almost drooling at the sight. Riku turned around and grabbed Sora's hand. As Riku led Sora to the bathroom, Sora made a mental note to get more "acquainted" with Riku's ass later. They got to the bathroom and Riku turned on the hot water. Steam filled the house as they washed off each other, the salty result of a night they'll never forget.

---

Author's note: There we go. The end. I might re-open this story sometime in the future but for now I'm marking it as complete. Aww, and I wanted to write a shower sex scene now. Oh well. Please fell free to message me about ideas for a part 2 to this story in case I decide to write one. And review. DEAR GOD REVIEW!!! 'Till next time, see ya. ;)


End file.
